A Small Surprise on a Happy Day
by Daelena
Summary: Jack finds a special way to surprise Ianto on Ianto's birthday. Ianto/Jack and all the usual pairings. Sixty-fifth in the "Immortal Janto" series.


A Small Surprise On A Happy Day

_Disclaimer__: No owning. Just playing._

_Summary__: Jack finds a special way to surprise Ianto on Ianto's birthday. Ianto/Jack and all the usual pairings. Sixty-fifth in the "Immortal Janto" series._

_Since my birthday is today, I've decided to post a story early, one that I think that you will all enjoy. Make sure to read ***all*** the way to the bottom because, for a few lucky people, there might be the option of a gift from me to you! But read carefully!_

_Thank you all for your continued support and readership thus far. It's been a wild and crazy ride and I'm looking forward to seeing what comes next because, I'll be honest, I don't always know what's going to pop into my head next!_

_Anyway, here, for your reading pleasure, is the latest installment of the "Immortal Janto" series._

Ianto Jones, as a rule, did not like being the center of attention. He never had and it was very likely that he never would, even after all of this time with Jack, the Doctor, and even Donna, who all had their moments to shine. Ianto preferred to be the one in the background, in the shadows, who made sure that everything got done, but he never asked for thanks or rewards. A successful job done or a crisis averted was more than enough to satisfy him.

The others could be the ones to shine and thrive in the spotlight. It was only right that they did.

That was why he was so grateful to his adopted family that they only threw a small party aboard the TARDIS to mark and celebrate his birthday.

He rather enjoyed the fact that his adopted family and Jack didn't try to pull a large stunt, in an attempt to put on a show. This was the way that he wanted it. This was the way that it should be, for him at least.

Oh, there had been gifts. What party wasn't complete without presents?

There had been the new gun holster that had been custom-built for him from the twins and a hand-held communicator from Donna. The Doctor had finally gotten around to building him a sonic screwdriver (finally!). Annabelle had found him a few types of teas from across the galaxy and Andy had given him a brand new leather-bound journal (Ianto had been complaining that his current one was almost full and he hadn't had the opportunity to get a new one yet). All were well-received presents.

Jack hadn't given Ianto a gift yet, but Ianto didn't mind. He saw the secretive smile on Jack's face and knew that he was planning something.

As the gathering started to settle down and the large table was still over-full with food (Ianto blamed the twins for that one – the two always went over-board when it came to food), Jack pulled Ianto away from the main control room of the TARDIS. He gave the American immortal a gentle smile. The other man certainly was excited about something.

If the mischievous smile on Jack's face was anything to go by, Ianto was in for a surprise – which he was tentative, yet excited about this as well. Surprises from Jack had a tendency to have a variety of results.

Finally, once they were back in the privacy of their suite, Jack pulled him in for a kiss.

"Happy birthday, Yan," he whispered.

"Thank you, Jack," Ianto replied, with a smile on his lips.

"And how old does this make you?"

Ianto suppressed the urge to snort. That was so typical Jack.

"Old enough to know when you're trying to bait me." Jack laughed, conceding the point. He shifted a bit, clearly anxious and excited to give Ianto his birthday present. Ianto gave him a warm smile. "Yes, Jack?"

"I didn't want to give you this while we were with everyone else because, well, this is something special," Jack began, nervous now.

Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"Go on."

Jack moved away from him and went to go dig in a dresser drawer. Moments later, he emerged with a small silver gift box that had a red bow on top. Ianto couldn't out-right tell what was in the box but he knew that it was something special, something big, simply by the way that Jack was acting.

"Happy birthday, Ianto," Jack said again.

He smiled and accepted the gift from Jack. Carefully, Ianto pulled the top off of the box, mindful of the bow because, knowing Jack, there might be some use for the bow later on. But all thoughts of what Jack would be able to do with the bow fled from Ianto's mind as he registered what was sitting, seemingly quite innocently, in the box.

Ianto looked back up at Jack, gasping, the positive pregnancy test in the box sitting pretty.

"You're? Again?" he stammered out, utterly floored.

Jack nodded, a smile splitting across his face.

"Congratulations, Ianto. We're having another baby!"

With that simple declaration, Ianto hugged Jack tightly, pressing a kiss to his lips. This was absolutely brilliant!

"How far along are you?" he asked, when he pulled back, setting the box on the nearby work table.

"Six weeks. I wanted to be sure before I told you and, well, now you know."

Ianto could hardly contain his excitement over this new revelation. The smile had been on his face ever since Jack had confirmed it.

"Best birthday present _ever_!" Ianto said, hugging Jack again.

"Only the best for the greatest constant in my life," Jack replied. Moments later, he added, a bit quieter, "I love you, Ianto."

"I love you too, Jack." Ianto pulled back once more and saw the box still on the lid of the little box on the table next to them. An evil little thought crossed his mind. Deftly, Ianto plucked the bow off of the box and stuck it on top of Jack's head. "Now, I know you were thinking about all the ways you could have fun with a bow."

Jack caught his meaning.

"Can't let it go to waste now, can we?"

"Nope."

And they were sufficiently distract from celebrating a few good things. Just because Ianto Jones didn't really like to be the center of attention didn't mean that he hated sharing the attention with others.

He actually much preferred it that way.

_Well, what did you think? Good? Bad? Somewhere in between? Please review and let me w what you all think!_

_**Author Challenge**__**:**__ For the first 23 people to review this story with a positive review, I, the author, will PM them with the sex and name of new baby Harkness-Jones, but, be warned, if you are so fortunate to receive this information, do not share it with others because I don't want to ruin the surprise for those who don't know yet! You will be sworn to the utmost secrecy. Also, if you are in the first 23 (positive) reviews, you do have the option of saying no to the spoilers, if you want to be surprised with everyone else! _

_Why the first 23 reviews, you might ask? Well, it's my 23__rd__ birthday and I get to decide the rules!_

_Yep, just a short and fun piece about our favorite guys. And, like I always say, I will be posting as soon as I have the musings to write._


End file.
